1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulsed illumination projector and more particularly to a pulse illumination projector that provides for better visibility by reducing the effect of luminous reverberation backscatter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to determine the location of objects located in a media surrounded by suspended particulate matter similar to particulate water droplets of fog in the air or sediment matter suspended in water. The luminous reverberation causes excessive amounts of light in the search beam to be reflected back to the source. As the intensity of reflected light is increased it reduces the ability to perceive objects which reflect less light than the surrounding particulate matter which is causing light to be reflected in a like manner. The light which is reflected from the surrounding matter is referred to as luminous reverberation. Traditional methods for achieving this have been by the use of constant illumination by means of lights having different levels of intensity and being in different color spectrums. The disadvantage of these prior techniques is that they have been unable to effectively reduce luminous reverberation backscatter from particulate matter suspended in the illuminated medium.